Yusuke Urameshi
'''Yusuke Urameshi '''is the main protagonist of the manga Yu Yu Hakusho, written by Yoshihiro Togashi. Background Yusuke was the toughest student at his high school, and a stereotypical delinquent. He cut class, gambled, and often got into fights, especially with his rival Kazuma Kuwabara. One day while skipping class, Yusuke saw a kid wandering into the street to get a ball, and a car was about to hit him. To save the kid, Yusuke jumped into the road and pushed him out of the way, getting killed by the car in the process. However, this wasn't the end, as Yusuke found himself as a ghost floating above the scene of his death. He encountered a girl named Botan floating beside him, who claimed she was a grim reaper. Botan explained that, since Yusuke wasn't planned to die that day, that Koenma, ruler of the spirit world, would give Yusuke another chance to be alive. Yusuke accepted, and after completing the objective he needed, Yusuke was brought back to life. With his second chance at life, Yusuke was made into a Spirit Detective, a human with spiritual powers who stops demons and spirits who managed to get to the mortal world. Powers & Abilities * '''Spirit Gun: '''Yusuke's first and signature attack, which has him fire a blast of spirit energy from his finger like a bullet. It can be fired an almost unlimited amount of times, as long as Yusuke has energy. By firing it with both fingers, its power greatly increases. ** '''Spirit Gun Barrage: '''Shoots a Spirit Gun from both hands, doubling the power of his attack. ** '''Spirit Gun Mega: '''Yusuke's strongest attack in base form, which uses all of his spirit energy for a single powerful blast. * '''Spirit Shotgun: '''A spread version of the Spirit Gun, which fires a barrage of weaker blasts from his fist to hit multiple foes. ** '''Shot Gun Double Barrel: '''Though only seen in the movies, Yusuke can fire a Spirit Shotgun from both fists for more range and power. * '''Spirit Punch: '''By concentrating spirit energy into his fists, Yusuke can enhance the strength of his strikes. * '''Spirit Kick: '''Like the Spirit Punch, Yusuke can enhance the strength of his kicks by concentrating spirit energy into them. * '''Spirit Wave: '''Yusuke channels all of his spirit energy and releases it through either a physical attack or an energy blast, dealing incredible damage to whoever he hits. It is much stronger at close-range. * '''Demon Gun: '''Due to his demonic heritage, Yusuke can utilise demon energy in his attacks if he runs low on spirit energy. The Demon Gun is a variation of Yusuke's Spirit Gun that uses demonic energy, granting it more power. Transformation * '''Mazoku Form: '''Due to his ancestor being the powerful demon Raizen, Yusuke can tap into his demonic heritage and transform into an extremely powerful form when under the influence of negative emotions. Yusuke's Mazoku form is fifty times stronger, faster, and tougher than Yusuke, enough to kill the corrupted Spirit Detective Shinobu Sensui. However, this transformation may give Raizen control over his body. ** '''Demon Gun Mega: '''Yusuke's strongest attack, which is a variation of the Spirit Gun Mega that uses demonic energy for a much stronger blast. Feats Strength * Before becoming a Spirit Detective, was the strongest kid in his school. * Defeated Gouki, an ogre who can break down trees with his bare hands. * Can produce wing blades with his punches. * A third of the strength of Yusuke's punch could create a shockwave. * Along with his team, held up a stone ceiling. * Clashed with Suzaku, destroying a large building in the process. * Capable of shattering Suzaku's diamond armour. * On par with 120% Younger Toguro. * Manhandled D-Class opponents in his sleep. * Can vaporize stone with his attacks. * Kicked through a three-foot thick stone wall. * His Reigan is strong enough to tear through the stadium's wall. * Broke Toguro's neck. * Can match Sensui's punches. * Killed Sensui in his Mazoku form. Speed *Dodged Suzaku's lightning attacks. *Was able to land forty-one strikes in a split-second. *When angered, kept up with Hiei. *Casually dodges bullets. *Fast enough to get behind Suzaku without being seen. *Fast enough to deflect Toguro's air bullets. *Can run faster than the eye can track. Durability *Has survived blows from many powerful demons. *Took blows from Younger Toguro. *Survived attacks from Sensui, who can destroy an entire mesa of the demon world with one punch. *Can take numerous punches from an Offensive Armour Shinobu. *Was able to defeat an opponent with a headbutt while having his foot stuck by a knife. *Was able to fight for 60 hours against Yomi. *Can run for five days straight without suffering fatigue. *Survived being electrocuted. Skill *Defeated Hiei on the first case. *Saved the human world on occasions. *Was the toughest student in his high school. *Defeated Gouki and Hiei on his first case. *Beat Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts. *Defeated Younger Toguro and won the Dark Tournament. *Killed Sensui, the Spirit Detective before him. Weaknesses *Short temper *Limited spirit energy *Not bright on much outside of fighting *Has died twice over the course of the series **He got better Fun Facts *Yusuke's first name means "ghost helper". Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Completed Profiles Category:Pierrot Category:Funimation